


Sweet Sensations

by LuckyLand



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chocolate Syrup, Honey, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Icing, M/M, Misuse of Syrup, Nipple Licking, Rare Pairings, Texting, Vanilla Syrup, What Have I Done, mentions of previous sexual encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLand/pseuds/LuckyLand
Summary: Kira wants to know if Kimblee's okay with having dessert when he comes home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eh... don't hate me for this please. I really don't know why I wrote this, but whatever.  
> (Also, don't judge me for this either please. Thank you.)

_Kimblee._

_Sent: 8:34 p.m._

 

_Which flavor do you prefer?_

_Sent: 8:34 p.m._

 

_Chocolate or vanilla?_

_Sent: 8:35_

 

_…_

_Sent: 8:35_

 

_Why do you ask?_

_Sent: 8:35_

 

_First off, don’t answer a question with another question._

_Sent: 8:35 p.m._

 

_Second off, I’m preparing something sweet, now answer the question. Chocolate or vanilla?_

_Sent: 8:36_

 

_Anything you pick is fine. I don’t really like sweets._

_Sent: 8:45 p.m._

 

_You’re so difficult…_

_Sent: 9:12 p.m._

_:(_

_Sent: 9:46 p.m._

 

_Come home soon so it doesn’t get cold._

_Sent: 9:59 p.m._

 

_Whatever you're preparing better be worth this constant pestering..._

_Sent: 10:00 p.m._

 

~~~

 

“Kira?”

 

The white-clad alchemist wandered into the living room, expecting his lover to be there with the sweets he promised. Though Kimblee wasn’t much of a sweets person, he still adored the fact that Kira made something just for him. However, with the blond being nowhere in sight, Kimblee began to worry.

 

“Kira?” He called again, looking everywhere for the man. “Where on Earth are you?”

 

“Come to the bedroom.” Kira responded, sounding a bit quieter than usual.

 

Kimblee wandered to their room in silence, assuming that Kira wanted to give it to him in there. He slowly opened up the door, smirking all the while.

 

“W-wait!” Kira squealed from inside. “I-I’m not ready yet!”

 

Kira’s voice sounded panicked from behind the door, concerning the alchemist to no end. “... G-give me a second! I’m not… AH!” The faint sound of something (or more likely, Kira) falling on the floor could be heard. Kimblee cocked his head to the side of of confusion.

 

_What the hell is he up to anyway?_

Many more collateral sounds escaped the room as Kimblee waited in utter silence. Eventually, Kira’s head peered from the small crack of the door, his cheeks a light pink and expression almost too adorable.

 

“G-get in here...” He mumbled.

 

Kimblee threw open the door and quickly started gawking at the sight of his lover. With the room dimly lit with small, circular candles, Kimblee knew what kind of “sweets” Kira was talking about. But the most concerning thing was what Kira had on, or rather, what he didn’t have on. Standing right in front of him stood Kira, a white glaze covering over his cock completely along with the same pasty clear covering over one of his nipples and the other being covered in a more tawny color. A puff of whipped cream lay adorned on top of the stand user’s head with the ever so necessary cherry on top being there as well. Sugar paste also covered other various parts of Kira’s body such, as his neck having an auburn tint or his stomach having a glossy mixture cascaded with care on the top. Kimblee did nothing but gulp. Kira looked absolutely _delicious_.

 

“Wow…” Kimblee said, slightly unsure if this was even real. “Kira…”

 

The blond stand user gave a flustered “che” before walking towards the bed, tripping halfway and only catching himself with the edge of the bed. Kimbee silently enjoyed the sight of Kira’s untoppinged ass as the blond pulled himself up. Kira shifted in his position quickly after catching his lover looking. Kimblee could only chuckle as Kira crawled on to the bed, gracing him with a continued view of backside. The blush on the blond’s face grew worse with each passing second. Once Kira had stopped crawling, he could faintly make out the careful footsteps the white-clad alchemist was taking towards him.

 

“...You’ve… You’ve been busy.” Kimblee said finally, feeling his pants grow tighter with every step closer to Kira.

 

“...” Kira gave no response to Kimblee. He simply turned back around to face his lover, his legs spread apart. His eyes however, were still looking down at the white sheets of the bed. To Kira, this whole idea was flawless except for how sticky and soggy some parts of his body felt as a result of being covered in sugary syrup. It made talking a bit of a problem, what with how uncomfortable some parts of him felt.

 

Kimblee took the blond’s hand within his own, rubbing over it with a certain tenderness he knew Kira would never ignore. “Can I… have a taste, Yoshi?”

 

“... I’d be upset if you didn’t.” Kira stated, secretly melting into the feeling of Kimblee treating his hands with such sweet care. “I prepared this for you. I saw it was only fair after… last week.”

 

“Ah… I remember that.” Kimblee licked his lips at the reminder. “I’ve never seen you tremble so much after sex before.”  

 

Kira bit his lip at the admonition. He could barely stand last week because of what the two had done beforehand, what with all the rough play. Alchemy was such a help in the bedroom, that much he learned. Kimblee really knew how to work him to his breaking point… and then some.

 

Kimblee crawled on top of the bed, making sure to climb to where he was looking down at his blond lover’s blushing face. “So, this is all for me?”

 

Kira hesitated on his answer before looking towards Kimblee, his eyes clouded with desire. “Yes, it is.”

 

Kimblee smiled at Kira’s answer, clasping both his hands with his own and pinning them against the mattress. The alchemist leaned inwards to plant a soft kiss onto the stand user’s lips. “Wonderful.”

 

Starting from the one chocolate-covered nipple, Kimblee started to lick up and kiss at the sugar and Kira’s flesh. Kira fought off the urge to laugh at how that one stray strand of black hair on Kimblee’s head tickled underneathe his neck. Once the sugared nipple was syrup free (and painfully hard), Kimblee’s eyes shifted slowly to Kira, like a predator watching its prey. His hand, lean yet soft, started tenderly squeezing at the harsh tan muscle, earning a stifled moan from Kira. The blond tilted his head backwards, silently wanting Kimblee to lick the cinnamon off his nape. Kimblee chuckled at Kira’s obedience and took to nipping, licking, and kissing the blonde's neck.

 

“O-oh…” Kira was aware of how slow and affectionate Kimblee was being with him. Usually, Kimblee would be much more quick and sadistic in taking him, teasing him with his hands and making sure to have him whimpering how much he wanted to be fucked into the bed. It was only when Kimblee forced his tongue past his slightly parted lips that Kira remembered something.

 

“Honey, how are you enjoying the sweets?” Kira asked turning his head away from Kimblee, making him instead hungrily kiss his cheek.

 

“...Why?” In all honesty, he wasn’t expecting Kira to ask a question while he went to work on his body. The question took him back a bit. Sweets were never really that appealing to him. The most he’d ever be willing to eat was caramel apples and foods of the like, things that had some natural sweetness to them as well as artificial.

 

“Don’t answer a question with another question, Zolf.” Kira gently snapped, giving an annoyed sigh. “Just answer the question. Do you like it?”

 

Well, if he had to admit one thing, Kimblee at this point, was impressed with the sheer initiative Kira took in making sure all his sweet areas were coated in some sort of sweet substance, ranging from honey to chocolate syrup to icings of numerous kinds. It must’ve taken a while, what with Kira having to buy all these toppings today. Kimblee lowered his head to the other honey-covered nipple, beginning to lick the sweetness right off his lover’s hardening muscle. When completely clean, Kimblee made sure to gulp down the sweets.

 

“Everything you do is sweet, Yoshikage.” Kimblee teased, nipping at the pebble muscle, earning a suppressed moan from Kira.

 

Kimblee gave a raspy gasp as he felt something sticky rub against his white suit. When he looked down, he was met with the sight of Kira rubbing his vanilla-covered cock against the stomach of his suit. The blonde's blue eyes gave off a naughty feel as they darted down to meet his lover’s.

 

“Even _this_ is sweet?” Kira asked in mock innocence. Kimblee could feel his cock throb from how bad of a tease Kira was being, but he was more concerned about how badly stained his suit was now.

 

“Kira! That’s my suit,” He snapped with a bit of irritation, “and you and I both know that’s not just vanilla you’re getting on it!”

 

“Hehe.” Kira laughed seductively, grinding his pelvis against his lover’s with a bit more fervor. “Well, there’s no use keeping the suit on now that its been dirtied, right?”

 

Kimblee narrowed his eye at the stand user. _I’ll make you regret that, Yoshikage…_

 

“I suppose you’re right, Yoshikage.” Moments later, the dirty white suit was discarded onto the floor, revealing the navy blue boxers the alchemist wore underneathe as well as the hardening cock that was inside. Kira, despite seeing the alchemist’s naked form many times before, knew full and well that his body was to die for. You’d never expect him to have such a slender, yet muscular build underneath those elegant clothes of his, not to mention, how… “ahem” endowed the alchemist was in the sexual department. While Kira lay distracted and yawping at his bare body, Kimblee slowly inched his hand towards a discarded chocolate bottle and dipped his fingers inside. _Time to teach you a bit of obedience…_

 

“A-AH!” One chocolate-covered hand massaged the blond’s puckering opening, making sure to smear the sweetness everywhere but inside. Kira’s blue eyes immediately shot downwards towards where his lover was messaging, silently scolding himself for letting his guard down. The alchemist looked down at Kira, teasing the blond’s opening with the tips of his fingers. Once the area was mostly covered in chocolate, Kimblee retracted his hand just as fast as he had started, feeling genuinely happy about the mess he had left there.

 

“Such a sight…” Kimblee teased nuzzling his nose against Kira’s. “A very sweet sight…”

 

Kira squirmed at the feeling of cool chocolate oozing around his opening. Kimblee, taking notice to how uncomfortable Kira looked, quickly took to hooking his arms underneath the blonde’s thighs.

 

“Do you want me to clean it for you, Yoshi?” The alchemist rocked his hips against the stand user, allowing him to feel just how hard he was. Kira shuddered as Kimblee ground his groin against his bare rear. “Would that make you feel better?”

 

“Mm! A-ah! K-Kimmy…” As Kimblee started to grind faster and harder, Kira found himself clamping on to Kimblee with his legs. It was embarrassing how Kimblee knew how desperately Kira wanted him to take him in, what with the alchemist purposely positioning himself to where their members rubbed against one another. Kira soon picked up on Kimblee’s tempo, rubbing with him in time, but still, there was just one thing that still bothered the blond. “Y-your pants, Kimmy…”

 

Kimblee gave a fictitious sigh before slowing his pace, just enough to wiggle the boxers off his legs, tossing them to the floor with one fast movement. Kira glared back at Kimblee’s member with a converted glance then quickly looked forwards, his cheeks heating up.

 

_S-so big…_

 

Kira found himself making a lot more noise now that Kimblee had no restraints, his moans made the rapid creaking of their bed barely audible.

 

“A-Ah! K-Kimmy! Slow down! Ah!” Though Kira was calling out to him, Kimblee didn’t care. He was far too lost in the blonde’s pained cries to stop himself.

 

“Kira… scream for me… scream for Kimmy…” Kimblee groaned as his speed grew gradually.

 

“Ahhh… Ah…! K-Kimmy! A-ah….! I-I’m gonna…!”

 

Kimblee slowed down his pace after he saw more “vanila” spurt from his lover’s dick. He couldn’t help the smile that curved onto his face as Kira lay panting in front of him. His own panting didn’t even matter to him at the time. “It’s kinda hard… to clean you, Kira… when you’re… making the mess… worse”

 

“Sh-shut up!” Kimblee snapped, repositioning himself. This would go a lot smoother is his… “hole” was properly prepared. Kira’s light blue eyes glanced towards Kimblee, who looked like he was having a great time. His flipped himself over, raising his rear towards Kimblee and immediately gaining his lover’s attention with the action. “F-finger me open, Kimmy… Do it so we can start.”

 

Kimblee’s eyes widened and his smile couldn’t get any wider. He absolutely loved it when Kira acting apprehensive in the bedroom. It was adorable, something that he looked forward to seeing. Now eager to deliver, Kimblee immediately gripped the stand user’s hips with one hand and started to feel around for the lube underneath the bed. Kira gasped at the quick contact and he turned to face Kimblee as the alchemist picked up a used bottle of vanilla syrup by accident. Kira’s head swooped back over, blond locks swishing with the sharp turn of his head. “B-but be gentle!”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“...No.” Though Kira couldn’t tell, Kimblee’s poise and repose had completely flown out the window. The sheer innocence that seeped from from those words was enough to make Kimblee’s patience completely disappear. He couldn’t wait any longer. He had to take that innocence. _He had to fuck Kira now._ With added aggression, Kimblee heaved Kira’s ass into the air and towards him. Kira choked on the response he was going to yell on the account that the cold, sticky white vanilla syrup was being splashed and smeared all over his soft butt cheeks, mixing in with the mess of his own specially branded “vanilla” and the chocolate that Kimblee spattered there earlier on. “This is all for me, right? So, I’ll do as I please.”

 

_Okay, so maybe allowing Kimblee full access wasn’t a good idea?_ Kira swallowed hard and gripped the sheets, waiting in a shaky manner for the penetration that was sure to come. _Hopefully, I’ll be able to walk tomorrow… I’d hate to file in sick for work like last week…_

 

Kimblee pressed one vanilla covered digit into Kira’s opening, enjoying the shudder the blond gave as he explored his insides. Kira squirmed at the pain and and discomfort from Kimblee’s finger, his poking and prodding stretching his insides in a burning style.

 

“I’m sorry Kira, but in my defense, you said that I could do this.” Kimblee said adding another finger inside his lover’s hole. Kira found it much harder to breath as Kimblee added on more finger inside his asshole. Kira was going to ask Kimblee to get a condom, but then figured that he was doomed even with the protective object. When Kira’s breathing started to stable and his moving stopped for a brief moment, Kimblee saw his opportunity to pop his dick inside, looming over his lover and restraining his hands with his own. Kimblee made sure to start rubbing the his lover’s hands, so as to at least calm the blond down a little bit.

 

“A-AH!” The strength from the first thrust was strong enough to almost make Kira’s legs give way. Had Kimblee not have known and hooked his arm around Kira’s leg as support, he would’ve certainly been laying flat on the bed with all of Kimblee’s weight burying into him. It didn’t make much of a difference though, what with how Kimblee’s thrusts came with more and more duress. With how deep and successive his lover’s onslaught was, Kira found it impossible to keep in his high-pitched moans from slipping out.

 

“N-nah! Nrrh…! Ah! Nnghh…! K-Kimmy!” Kira gripped the sheets of his bed as his body rocked against Kimblee’s, his lover guiding him as he pounded into the blond. “Nn! ...K-Kimmy! A-ah! P-please! Slow… Ah! Down…” Kira could barely keep his breathing in check anymore, his words snagging as he struggled to speak.

 

“God… Kira…” Kimblee groaned sadistically, “More. Scream more… Straight from your throat… and right to my ears...”

 

As Kimblee continued with his harsh thrusts, his hand reached around to the blond’s vanilla-covered member, pumping it in time with how harshly he was thrusting.

 

“MMm! Ahh…!” Kira started squirming profusely, in Kimblee’s grasp. He was sure to come with how Kimblee was acting, his large cock ramming his prostate with each powerful thrust.

 

Kimblee could feel his own climax pulling up as he became more and more intoxicated with Kira’s loud, lustful cries. “Nearly there, honey.”

 

“A-AH!” Kira collapsed onto the bed, staining the sheets below with even more “vanilla” than before. Kimblee released his own syrup within the stand user’s bottom, having been thoroughly pleased with Kira’s cries. Then, all at once, Kimblee pulled out, allowing Kira to go completely limp against the mattress. Kimblee couldn’t help the smile that curved back onto his face. Kira must’ve been completely spent, what with him not even bothering to move from the spot he climaxed on and still desperately trying to steady his breathing, not to mention how ribald he looked. Semen in his ass, sweat all over, and the syrup he had everywhere really did make Kira look like a hot mess. Kimblee let out a small chuckle before finally laying next to the blond, hooking his arm around the blond’s waist and pulling him closer. Kira’s baby blue eyes slowly looked towards his lover’s, his breath more-or-less as calm as it was going to get.

 

“Hehe… Love you, Yoshikage.” Kimblee cooed, nuzzling his lover’s nose with his own.

 

Kira cuddled against Kimblee, preparing for bed. “...Y-yeah.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry... :V


End file.
